madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon
Demons are originally inhuman creatures with supernatural abilities that are beyond human expectations. The demons plays a major role as antagonists in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Their origin is unknown but there are many stories regarding the demons, which makes their existence vague and mysterious. Demons are inhuman creatures that disguise themselves as humans to blend in. The people in general only knew about demons that existed in the fairy tales and folklore. They possess superhuman abilities which are beyond human expectation and are able to stop the Viralts attack with their bare hands. So far 5 demons have appeared in the story among which 2 have been destroyed. Two demons have yet to make their appearance in the story. Drekavac.png|Drekavac Vodyanoy manga.png|Vodyanoy (manga) Ganelon anime.png|Ganelon Drekavac Has the appearance of an old man. He is known to tame Dragons for humans or demons' use. Currently his identity has not yet discovered by Tigre and the Vanadis due to his role as a mastermind that works on behind the scenes. He's formerly served Duke Thenardier and the only servant that allow to talk insolently to him. Thenardier value him as one of his primary asset due to be able to provide him with Dragon for war. Vodyanoy Has the appearance of a young man. He is a Frog Demon who likes to eat 'Gold' (gold coins). Is always around Drekavac or working for him. He is the most active demon for hunting Tigre for the Black Bow. Torbalan Has the appearance of a huge beast with horns growing over his forehead. Torbalan abducts young girls, has his way with them and then eats them completely. He remained as General Lester in the Kingdom of Asvarre, until the Battle of Fort Lux where his army was defeated, and Torbalan got injured after his fight with Olga Tamm and Tigre. He met his demise when fighting Sasha on Battle of Olsina Sea that also costs her life due to injury in addition of deteroriating health. Koschei Has the appearance of a small man (height equal to that of a young kid), a bald head. His true appearance is currently unknown (unverified). Although he is recognized as the demon, Koschei, he rejects that name and only identifies himself as Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon. * To Baba Yaga, Ganelon declared that Koschei now does not exist on this earth (planet). ::He Declared his intention of absorbing Torbalan as well when he was absorbing Baba Yaga. * To Drekavac, Ganelon informed that with Baba Yaga's death they have lost 3 comrades (Koschei, Torbalan & Baba Yaga) ::He despises being called a demon (after Drekavac called him one). But he intends to be the last one remaining and absorb the others and fulfill their wish (the common dream of Demons). Baba Yaga Has the appearance of a old woman. She has some power that can grant the wishes of those who pray on her temple, one of it was Elizaveta Fomina who wishes for more power to defeat Eleonora Viltaria. The costs of the curse was making her right arm temporary disabled until Tigre encourage her to use her right arm again. Chronology Legend of King of Magic Bullet Little known about demons at the Legend of King of Magic Bullet itself. It is also written that demons are also opposes Vanadis long time ago. Then again, there are no further evidence about it as the Demons are tightly shut from the public even until now. Involvement in Brune Civil War The first Demon that was appeared in the series is Drekavac who can tame the dragon and uses it as a war assets while Drekavac himself was serving Duke Thenardier in that time. The first demon involvement is by supplying dragons to Zion in order to destroy Alsace and burned it to ashes which later the dragons are slain at Battle of Molsheim which gains Drekavac's interest. Another demons was introduced when someone was paying a visit to Drekavac which was turns out to be Vodyanoy. He request Vodyanoy to retrieve the corpses of the dragons to examine the damage while also he tells that the wielder of the Black Bow has arrived. Drekavac orders Vodyanoy to capture Tigre alive along with his Black Bow because of his "special existence" while he can kill the Vanadis since the demons know every characteristic of Viralt. However during capture attempt was foiled by both Ludmila Lourie and Tigre despite Vodyanoy manage to lure them out from the camp after Battle of Ormea in order to capture Tigre. Involvement in Asvarre Civil War --TBA-- Torbalan's final assault and death --TBA-- Capture attempt at Baba Yaga's Temple and Baba Yaga's demise --TBA-- Trivia * Throughout the story, only Tigre and Vanadis recognize the demons and they choose to shut the information regarding to it very tightly in order to avoid panic and uproar on each of their respective countries. ** Currently due to the linkage of Tigre, Black Bow, Demons and Vanadis. Tigre and the Vanadis are agreed to investigate further regarding the true legacy of each of their respective weapons and also about the demons off from official record. * Titta currently is the only person that was able to avoid demons due to her bond with Tir Na Fal during Melisande's Uprising which prompts her to change the route to Audience room while Ganelon was waiting at Royal Palace garden that attempt to kill Regin. * Ganelon is the only Demon that deny himself as a Demon (Koschei) even some demons are recognizing him by calling his Demon name. Category:Demon Category:Characters